User blog:Foxloverdanielle/My story,Attack,Chapter 1-3
Hey, Its Danielle, And ill bw putting up my new story called "Attack." I felt inspired to write it and im pretty dang proud with it. SO,I wanted to share it with your guys,:D P.S Sorry If i pissed any of you off....I was in a really bad mood....I know theres lots of mistakes in this story, But,please be nice, I tried,I really did. ' Attack Chapter one By: Danielle Copeland' I was running as fast as I could,Gasping for air. The storm surrounding me,Lightning flashing,Rain pouring, Waves crashing. I was just about to take a sharp turn to loose my enemy’s , But right before I could do that, I felt a sharp pain in my back. I gasp loudly before I blacked out. How did my life become this living Tartarus? Well, I’m not your average teenager. I’m a Daughter of Kronos. Yeah,Yeah.I mean Kronos, You know, Father of Zeus,Poseidon,Hades,Hestia,Hera,And Demeter? The one who went totally whack on Olympus? Yeah, That Kronos. I never really wanted to be his daughter , Honestly , It makes me risk my life every day just walking around outside. But yeah,Hi. I’m Zalarion , Daughter of Kronos. Whys my name so weird you might ask? Well, Zalarion means “Final shadow”, And “Daddy” Apparently liked that name and forced it on me. Im 13 1/2 years old. Yeah, I know I don’t look like a Daughter of Kronos, But this is how I do look. I have blonde hair and dark blue eyes , Lots of freckles, Hahaha. Otherwise, Before having a arrow shot into my back and it storming and all that, I was actually have quite a fine day. Heres how it went. I was listening to music on my MP3 player while sharpening my sword, That was made of deadly Celestial Bronze and regular steel. Yeah, I know theres plenty of weapons like that, But this sword is AWESOME. Its name was Julion,Yeah,I named my sword, Dosn’t everyone? Julion means Jewels of blood. I myself, Am not against the Olympians, But no one knows that,My Father thinks Im sided with the Titans. Truth is? All those sudden murders of those Demi-titans? Yeah,Thats my doing, I kill as many Demi-Titans as I can. But everyone thinks its just “ Useless little Demi-Gods who got lucky,” Back to what I was saying, I was sharpening Julion when all the sudden, I heard conch horns blowing. Ugh,I hate that noise, I know all it means is just another huge battle about to happen any moment. I pulled out my ear plugs hard enough that it hurt my ears. Another Demi-Titan came in the room. “GET UP YOU IDIOT!WE’RE BEING ATTACKED!!!!” He screamed at me “WELL EXCUSE ME MR.BLAHBLAH FACE!!!” I yelled at him. I’ve always been childish like that,Calling people “Blahblah face” And such. Otherwise, I quickly strapped on some armor and grabbed Julion and my shield. “Sheesh! Your so slow! Get helping already!” The Demi-Titan yelled at me,watching as I slowly take my time getting out the door. “Well,NEH NEH NEH NEH CAUSE YOUR DEAD!” I scream, Pressing Julion through his chest. He gasped “T-traitor! H-how c-could...you.....!” Those were his final words before his eyes went blank. “I....I’m so sorry.....Micheal.....” I whispered with my eyes filling with tears. Chapter two “Oh my Gods.....” I thought,Tears streaming down my face. I had just killed one of my friends. I screamed while falling to my knees, Regretting what I had just done. “NO!NO!I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!I DONT WANT TO DO THIS!!!!” I scream,Luckily no one hearing me. I was gasping for air, Blood getting on my pants. I look over at the dead body of Micheal,Son of Perses. I couldn’t take seeing my friend in a puddle of blood. Ten or so minutes later, I was still on my knees, Crying. I heard the battle raging on through out the temples. I finally found the strength in my body to get up and wipe my tears away. I put my hand on his forehead.It was cold,Lifeless. I had to choke back my tears again. “Don’t cry...DONT....CRY!” I thought to myself, Biting my lip to prevent myself from crying. I sigh,Shakily, Muttering ancient blessings. I take one last look at the crime I had just committed. I slowly move my hand over his eyes,Closing them. I started running,Not towards the battle,But away from the battle. I wanted to go turn myself into Olympus,And let me help them, But that will be hard to get through all the Demi-Gods who are battling the Demi-Titans, Knowing them, They’ll just shoot me down right then and there. “Welp,Worth a shot....” I thought to myself. Thats when it happened, I was trying to run away from the battle, The storm raging. I heard someone yell “Over there!get her!” I gasped, I knew they had found me. I decided,To run,Just keep running until someone finally brought me to my last breath,But of course I was gonna fight for my life,I mean like,Who wouldnt? I was just about to take a sharp turn to try and escape them until I felt a sharp pain slice through my chest. Dangit,I was just shot by a arrow. I hear footsteps running up besides me. I look up,Vision blurry. But I was able to see someone with golden hair and bright blue eyes, With a golden bow and arrows. “Oh Gods.” I mutter “Its ok, Im not going to kill you.” The man said. I coughed and muttered “And you are....?” Another cough. “Hi,Aunt Zalarion.Im Apollo.” He said with a grin growing across his face but quickly turning stern again. “We had a prophecy about you, We attacked to get you and take you to Olympus,But no time to explain right now.” Apollo said “Oh goody.” I whispered,My vision blanking out. Chapter 3 I woke up,Feeling....Comfortable? Whoa, Ive never been so comfy, I usually sleep the hard,Cold,Ground. I didn’t want to lift my head of the nice,Warm feathered pillow. “Ugh...So nice....” I thought to myself. I took a deep breath before getting up out of bed. I realized, I was in.......A silk toga? “Where the heck am I!?!??!!” I yell “Hahaha,Your finally awake,Sister.” I hear a woman say,Although,I couldnt see her I jerked my head to the other side of the room, Just to see a beautiful woman, Dark brown,Long,Silky hair, Deep blue eyes. But in her lap was.....A peacock? “WHOA THERE IS THAT A PEACOCK!?!?!?” I jump out of bed, Pointing at the woman and th peacock. “Well, Isn’t that impolite pointing at people.” She said,Letting a slight chuckle. I felt my cheeks heating up and turning bright red. “I uh.....And you are......?” You think it would be sorta obvious with the peacock in her lap,But me being my insane,Stupid self, Didnt take the hints. “I am Hera, My dear Sister.” She said ,Slightly annoyed. “Oh uh......Sorry....?” I said,Cluelessly. Yup,Wasnt that a smart thing to say to I mean ,C’MON! HERA OF ALL PEOPLE!!!REALLY?!?!?!!? Anyways , She got an annoyed look on her face and took a deep breath. “Uh,Sorry I didnt mean for it to come out like that....” I say, Bowing. Hera sighed before saying “Its ok,But you should go meet the rest of your family.” She said,Tossing me a beautiful silk,Light blue toga. “Oh...Ok....Thank you,M’Lady.” I say quietly She let a slight chuckle as she walked out the door. I stared at the toga, Ive never really been in one, Ive only been in mortal clothes (One time for a mission) Then the rest my life battle armor,Trust me,That builds muscles BIG TIME. I quickly change into the toga,Getting lost on one part. I brushed out my hair ,Ive never really looked like this,I felt....Happy? “Whats this feeling...Ive never felt it before...” I whisper to myself. I sighed, Before walking outside. I gasped in amazement. Category:Blog posts